Culpa
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Yusuke ficou muito perturbado com rapto da Keiko, mas há outra coisas que estão perturbando o detetive além do bem estar da menina...Mais uma fic que se passa num intervalo do anime


Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence: Muito bom...

Minha primeira fic por favor não me matem...

* * *

Ele entra pela janela, cuidadosamente, no quarto de sua amada. Trazendo-a desmaiada nos braços, a observa... 

Com muito cuidado a deposita em sua cama, para sentar-se ao seu lado: **_Como fui permitir que aquele demônio tocasse nela? Nunca deveria ter permitido que ele sequer se aproximasse da Keiko...Baka..._**

Lágrimas teimam em brotar em seus olhos, Yusuke em vão tenta conte-las e elas escorrem livremente em seu rosto. Ele soca sua mão, não parava de se culpar pelo rapto de Keiko, mesmo Botan tentando convence-lo de que ele não poderia ter feito nada para evitar. Como poderia saber? E mesmo que soubesse, Hiei era muito forte, provavelmente não o teria vencido sem a ajuda de Kurama. Porém os argumentos de Botan não foram ouvidos pelo detetive, não adiantava o que ela dissesse Yusuke estava se sentindo um ningen inútil.

Como ele pode permitir tal coisa, sua doce Keiko nas mãos daquele demônio frio e cruel. Ele se levanta, limpa ferozmente o rosto, e anda pelo quarto: _**Ainda bem que os pais dela não estão em casa... O que eu diria pra eles? Que o irresponsável do Yusuke não foi capaz de proteger sua filha.**_

Yusuke se odiava, desde o momento que soube que Keiko havia sido raptada, ele gostaria de se socar até ficar todo quebrado, pensou em sair para arrumar uma briga e se deixar bater, mas novamente olhou para Keiko: **_Não! Não posso deixá-la sozinha, tenho que ter certeza que ela vai acordar bem._** Caminhou vagarosamente até a cama onde Keiko se encontrava deitada e novamente sentou-se ao seu lado: **_Não saio daqui até que ela acorde, preciso vê-la bem..._**

Sentiu seu coração apertar dentro do peito e novamente se odiava, levantou-se subitamente, porém ao olhar para Keiko adormecida voltou a sentar-se. Levou a mão até o rosto dela, quando a tocou sentiu sua mão e seu rosto queimarem e recuou rapidamente, ficou olhando-a por instantes e novamente a tocou no rosto, a sensação que ele sentiu com este simples gesto o deixou confuso, deslizou os dedos pela face da jovem até encontrar seus lábios: **_Como são macios..._** Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo: _**O que estou fazendo?**_

Retirou a mão rapidamente e voltou a se levantar e andar pelo quarto. Estava nervoso, andava de um lado para outro, mas agora não era apenas a preocupação com o bem estar da menina e a culpa que o atormentavam, havia algo estranho, algo que sentia há algum tempo... Ele não compreendia ou somente estava tentando se enganar. **_O que está acontecendo comigo? É somente a Keiko, a mesma de sempre desde a infância._** Yusuke se vira para observá-la, teve uma surpresa. Não, não era mais a mesma de sempre, ela estava mais... Mais bonita do que nunca, havia crescido assim como ele, já não era mais uma menininha boba era quase... **_Uma mulher? Mas quando isso aconteceu? Keiko está LINDA..._** Yusuke sentiu-se ficar mais nervoso com suas observações e foi até a janela: **_Preciso de ar..._**

O detetive estava confuso, não conseguia aceitar aquele sentimento, sentia como se fosse algo errado, como se estivesse violando a inocência de Keiko. Mas como não sentir? De certa forma Yusuke sabe o sentimento que nutria pela Keiko e mais, sabe que sente isso há algum tempo, não sabe quanto, mas já faz algum tempo... Porém ele nunca se julgou merecedor de nenhum carinho dela, ainda mais agora... Ele não era nem capaz de protegê-la.

Ele suspira e olha para a lua plena e absoluta pairando no céu volta a olhar para a amada adormecida em sua cama e sente toda a raiva voltar dentro do peito. Fora contratado para proteger o Ningenkai dos maléficos Youkais que tentasse qualquer mal aos ningens e, no entanto não era capaz de proteger a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. **_Bela porcaria de Reikai Tanten que sou, não consigo proteger a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, como posso proteger o Ningenkai?_** Lágrimas voltam a brotar do rosto do rapaz...

Ele volta seu olhar novamente para a menina adormecida, limpa bruscamente com o braço as lágrimas que teimam em escorrer pela face, mas era inútil, Yusuke estava cansado. Cansado daquela dor que lhe apertava o peito, cansado da enorme responsabilidade que Koema havia lhe imposto, cansado daquele sentimento contido que parecia estar prestes a explodir, como uma granada que estilhaça pedaços por todos os lados.

E agora ele não sabia o que iria acontecer quando Keiko acordasse. Será que ela realmente estava bem? Botam e Kurama afirmaram que sim, mas Yusuke tinha dúvidas, ela era tão frágil, sempre teimosa e mandona, tinha muita garra também, mas seu corpo era frágil, inegavelmente frágil. E o que diria a ela quando acordasse? Que explicação daria para estar no quarto dela àquela hora? E... Será que ela lembrava de algo? E se ela lembrasse? Como iria explicar? O que diria? Talvez a decepção dela fosse tão grande que nunca mais iria querer vê-lo. **_Eu mesmo nunca mais gostaria de me ver... Será que devo ir e ficar observando de longe? Talvez do prédio ao lado? Assim quando ela acordar não precisarei dar de cara com seu olhar triste e decepcionado... Ou então ela pode pensar que tudo foi um sonho, assim poderia evitar alguma tristeza nesse lindo rosto. Isso! Vou ficar no alto daquele prédio ao lado observando, se algo acontecer eu estarei aqui em segundos..._**

Suas lágrimas cessaram, mas Yusuke não foi. Ficou parado por longos instantes olhando para a menina e em seguida para a janela. Estava enfrentando uma terrível batalha interior, ele queria ir, foi o que lhe pareceu mais sensato no momento, mas desde quando ele era sensato? Seu coração mandava que ficasse, só de pensar em se afastar por poucos instantes o coração apertava. Precisava ficar ali, verificar bem de perto tudo que acontecesse de diferente com a menina e mesmo que não acontecesse nada de diferente ele precisava estar ao seu lado.

Caminhou até a cama e ajoelhou-se a frente dela, Keiko parecia que estava tendo um tranqüilo sono. Yusuke sentou-se no chão e começou a acariciar os cabelos da menina, mas agora parecia menos nervoso permanecendo assim por longos instantes, ele se perdeu no tempo e na dimensão com o simples gesto que fazia. Os cabelos dela eram tão macios pareciam seda e ele não se cansava de estar ali, na verdade ele gostaria de ficar assim pelo resto de seus dias. Uma sensação confortante tomou conta de Yusuke, algo que ele não estava acostumado a sentir, se acostumara com brigas de rua e de sentir o medo e desprezo das outras pessoas, mas... Não de Keiko, ela nunca havia fugido dele, pelo contrário, estava sempre ao seu lado e muitas vezes o procurava quando matava aula para dar-lhe longos sermões, aos quais ele sempre respondia atravessado, muitas vezes magoando-a. **_Como eu consigo ser tão estúpido?_** Yusuke solta por instantes os fios da menina para apertar com raiva a sua mão. Voltando em seguida a acariciá-la.

Começando a percorrer o rosto de Keiko com a ponta dos dedos, explorando toda a beleza daquela face, sentindo-se extasiado com a sensação que aquele gesto lhe proporcionava.

_**Ela se preocupa tanto comigo, por que será? O que ela sente por mim? Será o mesmo que sinto por ela? Ela sofreu tanto com minha morte. Depois que soube que eu voltaria se esforçou muito para cuidar do meu corpo. Arriscou a própria vida... Talvez eu não seja afinal tão mal assim, se uma menina tão doce e bonita como a Keiko gosta tanto de mim é porque eu devo ter algo de bom.**_ Ele sorriu com este pensamento. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Keiko despertara aos poucos, ainda meio tonta devido os acontecimentos. Ela observa Yusuke sorrindo.

- Yusuke... - ela sussurra, em um tom quase inaudível – Yusuke...

Ainda com a mão posta no rosto da menina, Yusuke a acaricia com mais intensidade.

- Descanse Keiko, agora está tudo bem.

- Estou com medo Yusuke. Poderia ficar comigo mais um pouco?

- Claro Keiko, estarei sempre ao teu lado.

- Yusuke...

- Fale...

- Não fique tão preocupado, eu estou bem.

- Obrigado Keiko... – Ele agradece num sussurro.

E novamente a garota adormece, porém Yusuke já não está mais tão angustiado. Afinal Keiko sempre o compreendia e ele estaria sempre lá para velar por ela.

Fim

* * *

Eu sei que ficou curtinha, mas foi o que deu pra fazer. 

Mandem reviews para saber se continuo ou paro... huahuahua


End file.
